


you and me tied together

by flowerheeseung



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute boys, Fluff, M/M, They're cute, sunki day!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerheeseung/pseuds/flowerheeseung
Summary: A look into Sunoo's morning, featuring a clingy Niki.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 21
Kudos: 185





	you and me tied together

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SUNKI DAY!!!! I might write a small one shot every month on the 24th to celebrate sunki day hehe :D

It was eerily quiet in the dorm. The only sound being the faint hum of the heater, that most of them thought was unnecessary, seeing as it almost felt like the room was boiling with it on.

Sunoo stretched his limbs, he snuck a peek at his phone, squinting as the bright light illuminated the room. His phone’s clock read 7:16. The boy yawned, vaguely remembering that he put on a face mask the night before, which was now falling off his face. He quietly discarded the mask, not wanting to wake up the rest of the members. _Not like Heeseung hyung would wake up anyway_ , he thought.

He made his way down the stairs of his bunk bed, the floor feeling cold under his feet. Maybe that heater was a good idea after all. He was startled out of his thoughts by movement to his left. Sunoo turned around, looking over at the bottom part of his bunk, which was occupied by the team's youngest, Niki.

Sunoo smiled, the younger was curled up on his bed, facing the wall, phone still clutched in his hand. He was envious that the younger didn’t have to go to school, but he figured it was for the best, seeing as the Japanese boy needed all the sleep he could get.

Niki stirred, eyes blinking open slowly. Sunoo was still standing there, watching the younger wake up, when he felt that that might look quite weird. He moved around to get his school uniform then, which he had laid out the night before. Uniform in his hands, he turned back to go to the bathroom to wash up, when he heard a familiar groan.

“Hyung?” Came the unmistakably Japanese accent. Sunoo looked over at the bed, where Niki was now sitting up, head almost bumping into Sunoo’s own bed, when did Niki get so tall anyways?

The younger was looking up at Sunoo, eyes still blinking away the sleep. Sunoo crouched down so that he was eye level with the younger, and Sunoo always thought Niki looked so pretty like this. He always did, but this was something else. Blonde hair sticking up in places, eyes barely open, and lips puffy.

“Yeah Niki-ah, it’s hyung.” Sunoo whispered, seeing Heeseung stir in the bed opposite to them.

“Are you-are you going to school?” Niki said, rubbing his eyes.

“Unfortunately yes.” The older snickered, which made the younger pout.

“It’s always so quiet here without you hyung, Heeseung hyung always goes out to the studio.” Niki said, looking directly at Sunoo.

It made Sunoo’s heart ache, seeing the look in the younger’s eyes. People said eyes were the window to the soul, and right now Niki’s soul looked _lonely_. Sunoo fidgeted with his uniform, hesitating on what to say.

“I’ll be back before you know it Niki-ah, I only have two classes! We can hang out the whole day after that, sounds good?” Sunoo said, smiling at the younger.

This seemed to brighten Niki up a bit, as his face broke into a smile, eyes turning into crescents. “Yeah that sounds good hyung.”

-

While Sunoo was getting ready for school, Niki decided that he would stick to the older like glue. He sat right next to Sunoo as he was putting on his make-up, staring intensely at the older through the mirror, and if the black haired boy dropped his lip tint when he caught the younger’s reflection smiling at him, neither one of them said anything about it.

Niki also decided that Sunoo _needed_ his help making breakfast, which consisted of milk and Sunoo’s favorite choco ball cereal, which Niki poured into a bowl for him, Sunoo making sure he put the choco balls first, he wasn’t a barbarian.

He then sat awfully close next to the older, scrolling through his phone as Sunoo ate his breakfast. The silence wasn’t awkward, it was rather comforting having someone to spend your morning with. Usually the younger was out cold when Sunoo went to school, he wondered why today was different.

As Sunoo put away his bowl, dropping it into their already overflowing dishwasher, his eyes fell on the calendar that hung on the fridge. He couldn’t believe it was almost December, their debut coming near. But Sunoo’s eyes fell on the tiny little heart, drawn in the corner of the 24th of November.

He sneakily checked his phone, screen brightening to reveal a ‘24th of November’ at the top. Sunoo smiled, that’s why the younger was so clingy. Today was ‘SunKi day’, a day which the fans, and the two boys themselves, came up with.

He thought it was adorable, how seriously Niki took it. He turned back to the table, the younger still scrolling through his phone. “What are you doing?” The older said, startling the blonde.

“Just scrolling through Twitter hyung.” He smiled, putting his phone away.

Sunoo ruffled his hair, before putting on his coat and grabbing his backpack. “I’m going now!” He yelled out, hearing a vague response coming from the bathroom. He waved to Niki, putting on his shoes at the door.

“Ah hyung wait!” Sunoo turned around to see Niki padding to the door. He lifted his hands up slowly, coming to rest on the older’s chest. Sunoo’s face burned, the younger being really close all of a sudden.

Niki’s hands reached out, trying to fix Sunoo’s tie. The older scoffed, “Do you even know how to tie a tie?”

The younger pouted, hands falling at his sides, “They always do that in the movies we watch.” He scratched his neck, seemingly embarrassed.

Sunoo’s heart swelled with adoration for the younger, he looked so tiny, even though he was almost a head taller than him, that didn’t matter. Sunoo took Niki’s hands in his, placing them back on his chest, effectively pulling him closer.

It was Niki’s turn to blush now, face growing redder by the minute. “You can tie it tomorrow hm? I’ll teach you.” Sunoo said, smiling at the younger.

Niki nodded enthusiastically, almost bouncing on his feet. “I really have to go now otherwise I’ll be late, see you later Niki-ah.” He patted the boy’s head once more, before opening the door, stepping out into the hallway.

He was barely out the door when he was being pulled back with so much force the older turned around from it. He came face to face with Niki again, and the younger looked conflicted for a split second before he quickly pecked the older’s lips. It was so short Sunoo barely felt it, but he knew it happened by the younger’s eyes meeting everything but Sunoo’s own.

“Happy SunKi day, hyung.” He breathed out, before letting go of the older’s sleeve, and quickly closing the door, leaving Sunoo to stare at the wooden frame in confusion.

He touched his lips, barely remembering the feeling of the younger’s lips on his, when he broke out into a smile. He turned away from the door, looking down as he skipped through the hallway, he probably looked insane, but he didn't mind.

_A happy SunKi day it was._

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!
> 
> xx


End file.
